Dame Exorcist and His Supernatural
by BrokenBlackCat
Summary: Because oddly enough even if Tsuna might be the lowest in class and the most unsuitable to exorcist supernatural beings, he could easily tame even the most dangerous and hostile creature. Thus, unexpectedly finishing his missions with flying colors... No set of pairings. Hinted All27.
1. Chapter 1

Dame-Exorcist and His Supernatural

Summary: Because oddly enough even if Tsuna might be the lowest in class and the most unsuitable to exorcist supernatural beings, he could easily tame even the most dangerous and hostile creature. Thus, unexpectedly finishing his missions with flying colors...

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or any anime/manga/movies/books you guys may found familiar in this story. I only own my plot and I'm officially having the worst writer's block of my life so I'll just write what I want... I'll get back in my old stories when I stopped getting writer's block. Also, in drabble series and not in order. They are still connected, though.

* * *

 **1\. Acheri**

Tsuna stared at the innocent-looking spirit before him. He had been sent by his academy, True Cross Academy, to investigate the unusual cases of disease and illness spreading among many children and few adults. He had been instructed to eliminate any supernatural beings if they were the cause.

It was an easy job...or at least, it seemed like one at first.

Honey-brown eyes flashed in uncertainty and hesitation of what he should. He had investigated thoroughly for almost three days by now and had found out the cause of it.

However, he didn't expect such a frail and pale spirit would do something terrifying like causing harm to others by just casting her invisible shadow over innocent sleeping victims.

"Were you the one who had spread the disease and illnesses?" he asked, gaping like a fish when the female spirit burst into tears, which was impossible as she was a ghost for Kami's sake!

"I-pin's sorry! I-pin didn't know she was doing something bad!"

... _what the heck?_

 **2\. Amulet**

Looking at the small figure hiding in the tree, the young brunet thought that new boy named Enma was a rather shy boy and he wondered why the older boy liked to stay in the dark corners.

Tsuna had originally wanted to be friends with the other since he was one of the few people, who didn't make fun of him or hit him but he felt something strange from the latter. There were also times when he felt the other's sharp glance on him. His red eyes also seemed to glow and his skin started paling.

 _Maybe he was sick?_ The innocent boy concluded and turned worried for his classmate. Then, he smiled when he had idea on what to do.

He went through his father's secret room and grabbed the strange-looking amulets in one of the boxes. He had seen them once and his mother always told him that amulets were used to make people healthy and happy again. She also mentioned about them being good luck charms.

He figured that the amulets would be useful to his red-haired classmate so he wanted to give them to him.

Being excited at what he was going to do, he went to school with a big smile and waited for recess time. He looked for Enma and walked towards the lone boy with the amulets.

"Here!" he presented them proudly but he frowned when he only received silence.

The pale boy seemed to be trying to gather himself before he started with an oddly older tone, "You...how did you find out-"

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Tsuna realized that his concern might be wrong because the other wanted to hide his sickness. "Did you want to hide that you're sick? I'm sorry! I thought that you needed help so I looked for these amulets..."

"You wanted to help me? You thought I was sick...," there was a strange tone in Enma's voice but Tsuna ignored it and the weird sensation that was telling him to get away. _Why did he have to move away from his classmate?_

His face as red as his hair, the other boy accepted the amulets and gave a small smile. He seemed to have flinched when his hand touch the amulet but maybe the brunet was just imaging it.

"Thanks, Tsuna-kun."

The said boy blinked. He didn't know that the other knew his name since he was pretty sure this was their first conversation.

 **3\. Ankou**

"You want me to what?!"

Tsuna was forever grateful for Kawahira-san for trying to train him to be an exorcist when everyone in True Cross Academy had already given up on him but the other was certainly demanding the impossible things at times.

"It's really simple, Sawada-kun," the old man took a sip in his tea as he sat comfortably on a chair in the middle of the room. "I only want you to summon Death and make him your familiar so that I will pass you with flying colors."

"That's impossible! It's Death!" the brunet pointed out what the other was clearly missing. "You do not try to encounter or summon Death. It's like a declaration of suicide! I'll die!"

"Anyway, I already set up circle," Kawahira stood up and dragged the protesting boy. He continued to set up all the necessary things for summoning Death. "You only need to chant the spell and give a drop of your blood. Don't worry. Death wouldn't really kill anyone unless it's their time."

"Stop ignoring me, Kawahira-san! I don't want to do this!"

"I'll give you a one month supply of cakes," the sly man baited, knowing the other's weaknesses by heart and hid a smirk when Tsuna's determined refusal deflated. "Two months..."

"Four months?" the student knew that he was being tricked again but he couldn't help it. He was addicted to cakes and though, normally, he would love to listen to his rational mind. This was cake and he would never refuse that.

"Five months, deal?"

"Deal. Please hand me the spell book, Kawahira-san."

No more thinking. Five months supply of cakes had truly won him over. He wouldn't waste that opportunity. He ignored the realistic voice of his, which told him that he wouldn't be able to eat those cakes when he died by summoning Death.

"Death, who lives somewhere in the universe! Oh sacred, beautiful and strong familiar spirit! I desire and here, I plead from my heart! Answer to my guidance!" Tsuna chanted the words in the book and frowned, not liking the words he had said. They had seemed edited in his opinion and his intuition was tingling.

His honey-brown eyes glanced at the light, expecting to see the stereotype Death. Only to get the shock of his life when he had someone else entirely...or maybe he's outdated and this was the new look of the dark spirit.

A figure stood on the beaming light with whole body bandaged from head to toe, wearing a black-robed costume and a large hat that had almost concealed his face. And instead of the famous huge scythe as a weapon, he saw multiple of chains around the summoned spirit.

"Who are you?" the teen shivered in fear at the intensity and malice of the voice. He felt the cold darkness suffocating his whole body and his breath worsened. He could only suffer at the heavy presence in stiffness and silence. "Why have you summoned me?"

"I suggest that you tone down your aura, Bermuda," Kawahira advised, noticing the effect on the younger boy. "I wouldn't want my apprentice to suffer due to unnecessary reasons."

 _What the hell?!_ Tsuna really wanted to scream at the world because the situation should seriously not be possible. His mentor had mysteriously known the real name of Death and said spirit glared furiously at him, obviously holding a grudge.

 _I really feel like crying._ Because that was exactly what the brunet wanted... He didn't care if it was pathetic for boys like him to cry over something like that. He really just couldn't help it. He was scared as fuck. _A cake would really be nice right now._

Bermuda took notice of the shivering and fearful student and sneered in distaste. "Exorcist," he spat the word in hatred and intensified his glare. "What are you planning now? I didn't think you would go so low that you'd be in the company with the likes of exorcists, Checkerface."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Bermuda," the old man merely gave his mysterious smile, not at all bothered by the heated glance. "I'm just trying to teach my apprentice. His name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. Isn't he just a sweet boy?"

 _Don't introduce me to some scary guy!_ Said boy held back the urge to scream at his mentor, his face red as a tomato and tried to keep himself from doing anything else when the terrifying figure paid attention to him again. _And don't say I'm sweet! What did he mean even by "Checkerface"?_

Bermuda stared at him with unblinking irritated eyes before they looked away, causing the clearly amused teacher to laugh at Death's actions. Tsuna wondered if it was just his imagination but he had thought that he had heard the soft whisper, saying, "Sweet..."

"Anyway, Sawada-kun, you summoned the wrong spirit," Kawahira commented bluntly, earning a startled gasp from the truly scared trainee exorcist. "Bermuda isn't Death. He's an Ankou, the personification of death in Brittany though he is a completely different being from Death. Depending on the country or language used, you will summon different beings yet they seem similar."

"We have something like that?" the brunet asked in confusion. He was only taught about the common supernatural beings in the world. He had never heard of them being different depending on the culture and country. "So it's how Shikigami can also be Death in some places and familiar in another place?"

"You're training to be an exorcist and you don't even know that," the Ankou sneered mockingly. "That's pathetic."

The spirit raised an eyebrow at the dejected look of the other and frowned, not liking the way the smallest hint of guilt came to him at that look. The all-too-knowing glance that Checkerface had given him made him loathe it even more.

"It isn't Sawada-kun's fault for having such interior beings for teachers," the man defended his student and patted said student's head, wearing the same secretive smile that both the spirit and younger boy had grown to hate. "In fact, doesn't the fact that he had summoned you himself prove him above average? It even seems that you two had already made bond with each other."

Bermuda grew silent at his words, and for some reason, Tsuna could just feel the growing anger and resentment of the Ankou. Seriously, he was tempted to follow what the other was feeling. Kawahira was the type to easily anger people like that.

"Now, shall we continue with the ceremony?" the white-haired man kept on smiling but the other two knew that there was nothing good with his smiles. "Sawada-kun, state your contact and finish the ceremony."

"Wait, you said that I got the wrong spirit so shouldn't I try it again?" the teenager frowned, not really wanting to finish the ceremony, considering he had to... _Damn it, why that?!_ He blushed in embarrassment. "Or we could really not do this since Ankou-san doesn't really want this."

The spirit raised an eyebrow at the sincerity of the human. It even surprised him that the other didn't use his name, considering every human, he had met, slyly took advantage of knowing a creature's name. Names were a powerful thing, after all.

"Ah, but Sawada-kun, this is your last chance to pass your Summoning Exams," Kawahira reminded with the hint of amusement to his now frozen student. "Of course, you can still accept the previous spirits, you had summoned, to be your familiar to pass the test. I know that some of them are really waiting for you."

Tsuna paled, just thinking of his previous summons. Between them and Bermuda, he definitely was more likely to picking the latter considering the fact that the death spirit had only insulted him and had not tried to eat him yet. _Really, stuck between two fires here..._

He swallowed hard like he ate something sour. "Fine," he agreed reluctantly and stared determinedly at the quiet Ankou. He held back the urge to flinch when dark glaring eyes focused on him. His throat suddenly felt dry. "Will you please be my familiar, Ankou-san?"

"You don't really need too much! I won't ask you anything as well. You won't even have to concern yourself with me. I just really need a familiar so that I can be a fully fledged exorcist! Please, Ankou-san!"

Bermuda merely glanced at him before asking with narrowed eyes, "Why are you still asking? You already know my true name. You can just use that to make me obey you."

"I can't do that!" the human shook his head and for a second, the death spirit saw his eyes turned unwavering orange hues. "You have every right to make decisions of your own and you didn't give me your name willingly so I don't have the right to use it!"

Silence followed the loud exclamation and the brunet slowly deflated, not knowing what else to say.

He was more than surprised when he felt a spiritual energy flowed inside of him. His widened honey-brown eyes clashed with blank dark eyes, focusing at the unknown emotions he saw in them. He didn't even notice how close they had become.

"State your contact, human," Bermuda muttered darkly, having no idea why he was doing this but he knew that there was something about this small human Checkerface was interested in. "I don't have all day."

"Ah!" Tsuna nodded quickly, finally finding his focus again. He recited the contact. "I, Sawada Tsunayoshi, accept thee to be my familiar. I ask for protection and assistance in times of need and in exchange, I give thee my blood and energy."

He stared at his summoned spirit, leaning a bit close for comfort and nervously apologized, "You have to pardon me for doing this but it is a requiremenst to finish the contact."

Not giving much time for anyone to say anything, he planted his soft lip to the other's rough lip. Blinding light with snow surrounded the two as the contact became acknowledge and a mark of snowflake formed somewhere to the two's bodies.

Kawahira smirked.

 **4\. Devil**

Sawada Tsunayoshi was always an unusual kid. None of the other children felt comfortable being with him. They thought that he was weird and creepy, talking to some imaginary friends. Bad things also happened to those who tried to befriend him.

The brunet scared many children and parents didn't really like having their children near him for they thought that he would be a bad influence.

This greatly saddened Nana.

Her son wasn't the best one, she knew that but Tsuna had the heart of gold. She couldn't get why no one saw it. Her son had a big heart for anyone, accepting people's flaws and befriending anyone. He was kind and polite.

Of course, she also didn't understand why her son was adamant about seeing things that no other people saw but she deemed it as being a phase. She knew that she had some point thought that fairies and other creatures were real in her childhood. It was normal.

Or at least, she thought it was.

Thinking back, she should have expected something like this. Tsuna was already seven and he still had imaginary friends but she thought that it had something to do with his loneliness.

"Okaa-san, are you okay?" she heard the worry in her child's voice but she kept her fearful eyes locked to the amused dark eyes of the creature in front of her. Trembling, she tried to hide her son to her back and only managed to make the creature slightly frown in disapproval.

"Stop scaring Okaa-san, Reborn!" Tsuna demanded childishly, pouting when he was ignored by the two that kept on looking at each other. "And stop ignoring me, too!"

"Chaos," the horned man with devil tail smirked in greeting. "You must be Nana-san."

With shaking voice, the woman replied, trying to be strong, "And you are Reborn-san? I heard so much about you from Tsu-kun."

Nana remembered the most common name that her son said to her and she was pretty sure it was Reborn. Her son had described him as a devil though she never thought that he was literally a devil.

"Hmm," Reborn said nothing, merely staring at the mother and son before disappearing in a blink of an eye. The young mother let out a sigh of relief when the dark presence disappeared though she straightened up when he heard the fleeing words the devil left. "Your son's like a nice treat for creatures like me."

Horror filled her stomach at the implication. She turned to her innocent pouting child and found herself gaining some determination. With a smile, she knelt down the boy's eye level and asked, "Tsuna, will you tell me if you see others like Reborn again?"

"Okay but why, Okaa-san?" Tsuna blinked in confusion but then, nodded in affirmation.

Nana smiled but it was nothing like her usual smiles.

"Oh, I just want to have a talk with them."

There was no way she would stand and do nothing when her son's in danger. That Reborn had warned her enough and she was a mother. She would protect her son from anything, even if they were creatures out of the world she knew.

Luckily, her grandfather was rather enthusiastic about demons and devils and had made a study about them. She never really showed interest in them. She didn't even believe them but now, she could use them to protect her son.

Later, she would enrol Tsuna to an exorcist school.

Reborn didn't really know how to feel about that. He wanted the woman to ask for his help so that he could keep an eye on the boy but he was also impressed that the woman decided not to trust someone easily and had decided to enrol the boy to a school where he could be protected and be taught to protect himself.

* * *

 **Black-chan:** So that's it. I'm really just here to say that I'm still alive and breathing...ugh, I'll get back to writing my old stories. I promise! I just really have a major writer's block. Anyway, hope you guys like this one. Also, I have no set of pairings. There is only hinted ones. As for the kissing part? I watched _Zero no Tsukaima_ again so that happens...


	2. Chapter 2

**Black-chan** : Oh, wow, I didn't think that this one would get this many followers and favorites. But anyway, sorry for the long wait! I have no excuses, except for a long writer's block and some real life interference so I'll just get on with the story!

* * *

 **5\. Lost**

Getting lost in school was not what the six-year-old Tsuna wanted for his first day in school but then again, he was never one to be known for his luck. He knew that technically it was his fault. He forgot his bag in school and didn't notice until he was some distance away from school. He then decided to go back and get his back, which he now regretted as he stared at the setting sun. He should have done this the next day. Now, it was late and her mother must be worried.

Not to mention...

Fearful honey-brown eyes glanced at his surroundings. His school was scary and quiet at night. There was no one in sight as well. It was unnerving and a bad feeling crept into his heart. This was becoming too much for him. He wanted to go home. No, he _needed_ to go home.

With a sudden determination, his body moved on its own and he found himself running away with quickness that surprised him. There was no time to wait. He had no time to question himself. He had no time to look back. He couldn't waste his time. He needed to go. He needed to get out of here. He had to run away before _it_ -!

Something inside him paused and he was able to think properly again. "What was that?" he couldn't help but ask himself, putting a hand around his chest. It was beating so fast. He feared that his heart would burst. The bad feeling in his gut increased but he didn't understand why. "Why am I feeling like this?"

 _Maybe it was just the night getting to him?_ He had always been easy to scare so it was no wonder that he was scared of being alone in the middle of the night, lost in his school.

"I really want to go home now," he cried pathetically, his legs giving up and falling to the ground ungracefully. "What if something's here? Something scary like a ghost!"

A slight creaking sound made him jump and looked around uneasily. Still, nothing was amiss and no sound followed after. "Was I just hearing things?" he asked himself shakily and felt his quickened pulse. This was no good. He was going crazy with fear. "Someone just save me!"

Nobody answered the shout as it echoed to the silent corridors. He looked around the place, his fear increasing with every moment he spent time in the place.

"Please! Anyone!"

He didn't understand why no one seemed to be around and it confused him as much as it scared him. He was alone and no one would save him.

With fright being his motivation to keep moving, the small boy fearfully stood up with shaking legs and walked around. He had to find the exit. It shouldn't be that hard. He didn't step into any stairs so the exit should be around somewhere.

He stopped, however, when he arrived at the front of the bathroom. A sudden urge to go in surfaced in his heart and he gripped his shirt. It was weird that the bathroom was the first thing he had arrived at when his direction was the opposite of it. Well, he was lost so he didn't really know if he was going the right way or not. There was just the feeling of something wrong with the situation.

What's stranger was how he had the urge to go when he didn't felt like going in the first place.

As if compelled by an unknown force, he went inside the bathroom and unusually ignored the first toilet. Or the second and third toilet. He stood at the farthest toilet, which looked oddly strained and dirty, and entered. He did his business and searched for a toilet paper.

"Huh?" he blinked in confusion as he realized that there was no toilet paper. His bad feeling increased ten-fold and he placed a hand on his chest again. The force, which controlled him before, snapped and he trembled at the sudden terror that erupted from him. Something was coming. _Something terrible-_!

"Do you want a paper?" an unfamiliar voice rang the place and he froze, his heart beating even faster than before. "Red paper or blue paper?"

 _Don't answer._ Something in his mind advised him cautiously and he unconsciously obeyed. _Don't turn around._

There was a moment of silence before an overwhelming presence suffocated Tsuna with dread. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't move. He closed his eyes in resignation. There was nothing else to do than accept the inevitable. At that moment, he felt that he was going to die. He was going to killed by this _creature_ painfully and slowly. But that was ridiculous. What did a six-year-old child know about the feeling of death?

But then, something in the air changed and he was able to breathe again. His heart had also regained its normal pace. The fear, he had felt, slowly faded.

"What are you doing, Aka Manto?" the young brunet should have felt scared at the new voice. It sounded more terrifying and powerful than the first one but he didn't. Something inside him told him that this _one_ could be trusted. That it was safe.

A large hand grabbed him and held him tight. It was not gentle but it felt protective. Instinctively, he gripped into the person who arrived. He could feel the body, he was holding, turned stiff for a moment before it relaxed.

"What a dame," the voice mocked cruelly but this didn't scare the small child. In fact, it made him feel safer. "You ignored a ghost when he told you to leave, went to the bathroom when you shouldn't, was going to be killed in a toilet and now, you're hugging a devil. Did your parents dropped your head when you're a baby? How stupid."

Tsuna didn't understand what the other was saying but he was clearly being mocked. He didn't understand why he still felt safer in this position despite it but he knew one thing. He wanted to sleep. He could sleep now because _this_ _creature_ would protect him.

'Simply, calling him 'this creature' doesn't seem right,' he thought to himself one last time before he succumbed to the darkness, only hearing a distant voice called out, "Reborn!"

"A dame like you should forget all about this."

 **6\. Interest**

"Um, Ankou-san," a brown-haired exorcist took a hesitant glance at the dark creature besides him then at the trembling ghost in the corner. He couldn't help the guilt he felt at causing such distress to the childlike ghost despite knowing that it was his mission to exorcise the ghost. Looking at the scared spirit, his heart felt for it. "I appreciate the help but-"

"Cease your foolishness, exorcist," Bermuda stated unkindly, staring at his so-called master flinched with emotionless face. "You are here to exorcise this spirit, not befriend it. Befriending it will gain you nothing as spirit such as this one will only hurt humans. It has already cause five deaths and as an exorcise, it is your duty to erase its existence before it do more damage."

The deadly creature could not understand the person he was bound to. This Sawada was not like any human he had met. Their partnership was even as strange as it could get. The human hated to call for his help and the only times he was summoned was if Bermuda himself forced the summon. Unlike any exorcist, Sawada had compassion for spirits and had often failed his mission because he had no desire to exorcise the spirit like now.

The Ankou narrowed his dark eyes when he noticed how the brunet smiled shakily in return and a frown crept to his face when the young man slowly moved towards the scared spirit.

"Exorcist."

The spiteful call did nothing to his advancement and the human simply stared back with determination, his eyes flashing an orange hue. "It's true that Yurei-kun killed people but he was not in control of himself," Sawada tried to pat the ghost but he was bitten instead, making his familiar glare at the scent of blood filling the area. The human only smiled at that. "Don't worry, Yurei-kun. I won't exorcise you."

"Exorcist," Bermuda glared harder at the human's stupidity. 'Could this human see how far-fetch his words are? There is no way that a dark spirit like this one can be cleansed anymore. Exorcising it is the only thing to do now. If this human dies, I'll suffer with him. I have to stop this foolishness.'

"Nee, Yurei-kun, did you know?" the brunet continued with his kind smile, seemingly unaware of the darkening presence of his familiar and tried to pat the spirit again despite his bleeding hand. "Your parents loved you. They did everything in their power to save you. They never abandoned you. You weren't alone and unloved like you thought you were."

The dark personification of Death aimed to attack the spirit, uncaring if his master got caught when the quiet spirit actually responded at the exorcist's words, crying, "No! You're lying!"

'It responded? Why is it responding?' he thought in confusion, frowning even more than before.

"I'm not lying," the Ankou widened his eyes as a bright and warm light enveloped the small brunet, realizing what was happening and Sawada embraced the crying spirit. Orange hues flashed in determination and sincerity. "They're waiting for you."

The spirit seemed to have calmed down and was glowing with the same light.

"Are you sure?"

A nod and smile were all the reassurance the spirit needed to depart from the world. Sawada held the spirit affectionately until he could no longer feel his presence. "I did it," he stated aloud with a relieved smile before falling unconscious. He would have hit the ground if it weren't for the strong arms that caught him.

Bermuda knew what happened but he couldn't believe it. _To cleanse an already dark and evil spirit like that_ , it was unheard of!

Yet his master had done just that.

Slowly, an amused smirk formed into the creature's mouth and his gripped on his master turned the tiniest possessive. "What an interesting master..."

 **7\. Color**

For as long as Tsuna could remember, he could see colors behind people and they always told him something about that person's personality. Someone mean would have a darker color and a lighter color meant that someone was kind. However, it didn't mean that the color stayed the same. He could tell that a person's experience or emotion could change the color.

He had categorized the colors because it felt like a warning but he didn't know if he had gotten right at interpreting them. Sometimes, the colors were not clear and easy to read. Only, he could tell that...

A devil, wearing a fedora, smirked hauntingly but the sight of crimson around him told the small human that the normally aloof creature was very angry at the scary ghost, who kidnapped him and slashed his small hands.

 _Red for anger._

The brown-haired boy watched his mother worked with her usual smile but the color blue around her suggested that she was sad and it made him slightly resent his father for not being home.

 _Blue for sadness._

Honey-brown hues watched in confusion as greenish color flashed around his red-haired friend. Why did the color always turn green when he was talking to someone else than his red-haired friend?

 _Green for envy._

Calling out to the black-haired boy, Tsuna felt confused when the other seemed to be startled that someone called out to him but what continued to confused him was the bright color yellow around the taller boy.

 _Yellow for happiness._

No matter how resentful the boy felt for his father, he was glad to see Nana and Iemitsu enveloped with the color violet.

 _Violet for love._

Tsuna couldn't stand up for himself but... With a newfound determination, he stood up firmly and glared at the bullies in front of him, unaware that his eyes turned narrowed orange or that the color around him turned orange as well. There was no way he could stand anyone insulting his friends.

 _Orange for determination._

Standing in front of a mirror, the brown-haired teenager signed as his color remained a lonely black.

 _Black for loneliness._

A white-haired boy passed by him with an inviting smile but the young boy felt scared at the emptiness he felt around the other. The color white around the other did nothing to comfort him and he was glad that the moment was over. He wished that he wouldn't meet the other again.

 _White for emptiness._

He had many other instances that he could remember about a person's color.

However, staring at the white-haired man in front of him, he felt alarmed at the color he was seeing. It was unusual and the first time he saw such colors. White and black clashing with equal vigor was something he never believed was possible. It was rare to see a black color, more so a white color but together was unheard of! To be equally lonely and empty? No one had an emotion like that but this Kawahira, despite his smile, felt like this.

And the brunet couldn't stop himself from asking stupidly, "Are you okay?"

Maybe, that was why Kawahira accepted to train him. Someone, who saw through his smile, would undoubtedly be interesting.

 **8\. Clash**

Tsuna had a feeling that Bermuda and Reborn would not get along if they had met so he tried his hardest to not let them meet but someone above must really be against him because despite his efforts, the two still met and his concerns were right.

"Eeep!" his eyes widened at the sudden redness that erupted from the two, making their anger very much apparent to the exorcist. 'What the heck?! They didn't even say anything yet and they're already angry?'

Reborn snorted with his infamous smirk. "I was wondering who the dame had chosen for his familiar but I didn't think that it would be a weakling like _you_ ," he stated with cruel mockery, giving more bite than usual. "You should really change your familiar before this one fails you, Dame-Tsuna."

"Is someone feeling envious that I was chosen instead of him?" the Ankou retorted back blankly. "I see that you're still possessive, Reborn but you got no right to be possessive of something that isn't yours."

"Oh, that's hilarious since I am sure that he's mine. I've found him first, after all."

A burst of harsh greenish color combined with the crimson one and honey-brown eyes observed how the two colors fought one another. He was starting to fear whatever the two creatures would do now.

'Seriously, what is wrong with these two? What are they angry and envious of?!'

* * *

 **Black-chan** : Huh...the start seems to be oddly scarier and darker than the first chapter. But then again, I am writing a supernatural story and I am researching the scenes that I want to add. Oddly, I wanted to write scary scenes so I went and searched scary urban legends. Anyway, we have a scary childhood (also Tsuna's and Reborn's first meeting), a bonding between Bermuda and Tsuna (with Bermuda's POV, too!), more of Tsuna's power (also his and Kawahira's first meeting and some scenes in his childhood) and a scary meeting between scary guys (Reborn x Tsuna x Bermuda seems like an interesting pairing to write)...


	3. Chapter 3

**9\. Date**

Tsuna liked to think that he was used to crazy things to happen to him. It's a job requirement for being an exorcist, after all. He also would gladly help his friends whenever they asked for any favor, even if it would endanger him.

But this and that were different.

This pertained to being force into wearing a girl's clothes and being the bait for the evil spirit he needed to drive away.

It would actually be slightly okay if he was alone (since technically, his female friends liked to dress him up and he couldn't refuse them so he was used to it) but nope, his friends had seemed to enjoy his sufferings and had gotten him a date.

A male _date as in a date_ …seriously.

He was so killing that stupid _nurikabe_ for causing some mischief to the public park that his friends wanted him to exorcise it and the target just had to couples.

 _'Ugh, this is worse than going to Underworld with Reborn,'_ he thought mournfully before he shook his head after some moment of rethinking. _'Actually, no, that was worse since it's Reborn. That sadist definitely was out to get me.'_

"I really appreciate your help, Tsuna-kun," Kyoko thanked him sincerely and he had no choice but to smile at the genuine gratitude despite his intense dislike to what he's doing. The bright-haired girl was simply too nice for him to snap at. "I'm also sorry that you have to cross-dress into a girl. It was Haru's idea but if you really don't like it, I could do it instead. I don't mind."

The brunet mentally sighed in that. His friend was really too nice to be angry of and he really couldn't let her play a part in it. He was worried that the guy they had asked for the date would take advantage of the girl's kindness and obliviousness.

"No, it's fine, Kyoko-chan," he managed to make his smile a little lighter and more genuine. "If I could be any of help, this is nothing to be ashamed."

 _Yeah, right._ Just act cool in front of a girl. It would definitely get Dame-Tsuna the girl. Ahem, note the sarcasm.

"He's here!" the loud exclamation of the aspiring designer made the smile fade slightly. It seemed like it was time to face the music. The exorcist could only hope that his date wouldn't be a pervert or a psycho. One would never know what to expect from Haru's unique taste. "And you look perfect and just so cute, Tsuna-kun!"

The young teenager let the comment go without a word. He was getting tired of denying such claims already. He walked towards the door where his date was likely to be waiting. For one thing, he didn't know what to expect but he sure as hell didn't expect to see the _Hibari Kyoya_ as his date for the case.

The only thing he could utter was an intelligent, "Eh?"

The phantom (for there was no mistaking that black clothes from head to toe) merely gave him a raised eyebrow, acknowledging the so-called girl in front of him as the same male exorcist he met before. He narrowed his grey eyes and almost seemed to be undressing the brunet with that one long look. "I didn't think that you have such a hobby, omnivore," he finally commented apathetically that it really hurt the exorcist's pride.

Of all the person (well, creatures) he met, he definitely didn't want Hibari to see him like this...or Reborn for that manner...same with Bermuda...or Mukuro...or Byakuran...or for Kami's sake, Xanxus.

"It's for the case," and that was really the only thing he could say or else, he might be subjected with a glare from the oddly calm phantom. Now, that Tsuna thought about it, _'How in the world did Haru get the Hibari Kyoya to agree to this date?'_

"Oh, you two already know each other?" Haru appeared out of nowhere with a mischievous smirk that the brunet didn't like one bit. Intuition or no intuition, he knew that it meant nothing good. "That's good! Now, you two have fun in your date! Oh, and Tsuna-kun, if you must know, I'm a goddess that's why Hibari agreed to this. Kyoko's also a creature, too."

"Okay...," the only human blinked in confusion at his disappearing friends before her words finally registered to him and he could only gape in astonishment. His two friends of ten years were both creatures and he never noticed. How pathetic was that... Also, "Are all my friends creatures when I'm an exorcist and the only human?!"

"Hn."

"HIIEEE!" Tsuna jumped at the sudden voice. He had totally forgotten Hibari's presence. He stared at the dark creature in front of him, thinking of what to say when a large (much larger than his hands at least) hand was stretched towards him. He glanced at the quiet phantom, who looked back with no emotion, and he slowly accepted the hand.

Somehow, he had a feeling that this would be the most awkward date ever but to his surprise, the date was actually nice.

Hibari treated him nicely and gently like he would to Hibird. The black-haired creature even looked almost soft and loving that it always made the brunet blushed like crazy and feel something unfamiliar inside. Their silence was comfortable as well. Tsuna truly had the most pleasant and fun in his life that he forgot what his mission was in the first place.

And then, the couple saw Reborn, who immediately kidnapped the small brunet and everything turned into hell.

(Haru, the _Goddess of Love_ , chuckled in glee as her spell was working excellently before she gaped at the unexpected appearance of the tall devil. She gritted her teeth in frustration, already knowing who to blame but no matter, it didn't change much.

She had no doubt that it wouldn't take long before the two would end together, which would mean that she won the bet she had with Kyoko. Hibari was a better mate for Tsuna than Reborn in her opinion.)

 **10\. Awaken**

It hurt. His body ached all over but he forced himself to sit up. His bloodstained eyes glanced at his surroundings and took note of where he was. The place seemed to be an old room with only one bed. There were some kind of machine at the corner but it looked broken. Actually, the whole space was dirty and wrecked as if a fight had happened.

' _What happened?'_ he really wanted to know. The only thing he could remember was falling in a deep sleep after… He frowned and put a hand in his mouth, eyes both closing in guilt. _'That's right. I scared_ that guy _and ran away by falling in a deep sleep.'_

He looked around more and finally recognized the place he was in. It was an old laboratory that was used to experiment _vampires_ like himself. He chose this isolated place to sleep for he had thought of punishing himself. He had hurt his only friend and it was only right to punish himself.

The fearful glance that _his friend_ had directed at him wounded him more than any other pain.

A sharp thirst snapped him from his thoughts and he moved his hand to his throat. He had just awaken so it was no wonder that he was hungry for blood. However, just thinking of drinking of the red liquid twisted his stomach.

His friend became scared of him because he drank the other's blood and lost control of himself. He didn't think that he could drink blood with the memory haunting him.

He sat down the bed and reflected about his situation. He pondered the idea of stealing a blood bag in a hospital and wondered how long he was sleeping. His appearance had changed into a teenager so he could guess that five or six years had passed.

"Are you sure this is the place, Ankou-san?" a conversation brought him distress and caution and his pointed ears finally heard the light footstep of two individuals.

A much rougher voice answered with no emotion, "Shut up."

He slightly cursed his luck. _Just waking up and already getting into trouble…_ He could feel a powerful being coming to his room and he realized the danger of staying put. If the conversation held truths, then an Ankou was around and he had no way of winning against it.

"I'm sorry," the first voice apologized and he frowned, finding the voice somehow familiar. "It's just that I'm afraid of what will happen if we're too late. I mean, vampires sleep most of the time to conserve energy and when they wake up, they cause many deaths and destructions."

The vampire cringed at the factual statement and groaned, knowing that he's the vampire that the two were looking for. "This is bad," he thought aloud. "They'll fight me after seeing how I woke up and the place is wrecked. They'll think that I lost control or something."

"I hope that we can just talk to it without a fight."

Red eyes blinked at the hopeful wish and the owner wondered about the gamble of staying put and talking to the others without a fight. The first voice had sounded compassionate and thoughtful that it might work but there was still the Ankou to consider.

He must have been thinking too much because the presence was now near. He crossed his fingers and hoped for the best. After all, he couldn't escape now.

The single door opened and honey-brown orbs clashed with crimson red ones.

"T-tsuna?"

"Enma-kun?"

 **11\. Hateful**

"Why?" the normally gentle honey-brown eyes turned into a blazing angry orange hues as a bloody trail of red enveloped the two kind men, who had been unlucky to get involved to the situation. The small exorcist gritted his teeth in resentment and unusually glared at the white-haired man on the middle of the trail. "Why did you that?! They're just innocent people!"

"So?" violet eyes flashed in amusement at the reaction he had given and the white-haired man waved his hand casually as if there was nothing wrong. "They were in my way and I don't like interruptions. Isn't it their fault for being too weak that they can't even dodge a simply fireball?"

Sawada Tsunayoshi glared harder and clenched his knuckles for one last attempt to calm himself. The white color surrounding the man had surprised him before and had frankly freaked him out. He recognized the other as the same boy he met in his childhood and he thought that this would be an easy job…that he could immediately calm the other.

He had never been wrong until that moment.

Byakuran changed. Everything he knew about the other disappeared and a pile of _shit_ replaced them with no remorse. The other had never been decent but at least, he had some redeeming points. The Byakuran now had none whatsoever.

Tsuna had the mistake of thinking that nothing changed after a few years. This caused him the death of two innocent men and he felt buried hatred run into his veins. It was a first time for him. This intense urge to hate was nothing like he felt before.

' _Calm down,'_ he breathed in and out moderately, trying to ignore the interested glance of the other. _'This hate is not like me.'_

"It's not like it matters. I can just bring them back to dead," the white-haired shrugged nonchalantly as if he was speaking about a weather and he flashed another bright smile that never reached his eyes.

Glaring harder if possible, the brunet snarled angrily, "It does matter! They were…they were happy! They finally found each other and their lives were finally starting to be better! And they just got involved because they wanted to help! They wanted…"

His vision turned blurry and he felt something wet on his cheeks. Sharp pain inside made him clench his chest and he reminded himself that being too emotional was bad for him. However, it did nothing. Anger, sadness, guilt and so many emotions…they overflowed and exploded inside of him. This many emotions suffocated him.

"I _hate_ you," Tsuna stated with intense hatred and he pointed his twin guns at the obviously amused necromancer. Orange with a bit of red flames flared harshly from his weapons. "I'll make you regret it."

He never used his weapons before. He liked to talk with the creatures instead of fight with them. There was also the issue that using his guns had once killed him. His power was too much for his body. He had been warned of excessive use of his powers and Kawahira had even forbidden him about using his emotions as source of power for his guns but…

"Oh, and how will you do that, Tsu-chan? You're too weak to even hurt a fly."

Rage clouded his mind and his control broke. He tightened his grin on his guns. He hated this. He hated how two people died when he could have prevented it. He hated the burning feeling in his chest. He hated the sly grin of the white-haired man. _He hated Byakuran._

He fired and Byakuran's violet eyes widened.

 _Bang!_

 **12\. Dice Test**

"I have to roll this dice thirty times and count how many times I got 6?" the trainee exorcist gave a confusion frown at his mentor, who didn't even blink for suggesting such a pointless exercise. "Why? I thought that students don't need to do that anymore since there's a machine to determine our skills in exorcism."

"Sawada-san, I'm not familiar with such technology," Kawahira drank his tea a little and watched with analyzing eyes the powerful boy he had sensed before. It confused him how Sawada Tsunayoshi had so much power yet no human seemed to take notice of it. In his world, the creature world, many would happily be drawn by such power. "I also want to train you the right way."

The brunet looked like he didn't know what to say before he shook his head. "Fine," he reluctantly agreed with the order and rolled the dice. He managed to get 6 on the first try but then, after 29 more tries, he never got 6 again. He sighed in disappointment, "It's just one. That means I have the lowest powers. I'm really such a dame."

 _'No,'_ Checkerface almost wanted to say but he didn't want the child to know the full extent of his power. Not yet, he wanted to preserve that power. Remembering the burst of energy and the slightly orange flames surrounding the boy, the creature hidden in a man's clothing smirked inwardly. Plans immediately formed inside his head, great and large plans installed for the oblivious human.

To get 6 more than 8 times means a good evidence for potential ability but to get 6 only one time is much rarer and harder to achieve. It meant something more than ability, something more special.

And Tsuna, unknowingly, had this.

Whatever this was, the moment the brunet step into the world of exorcist and creatures, it would reveal the greatest adventure ever.

* * *

 **Black-chan:** Well, that was a little different from what I had intended. Technically, no. 9 was supposed to be a serious job for Tsuna but then, it didn't. Although, the others were a little serious.

Anyway, we have a date (courtesy of Haru but it's for a distant future), a reunion (so here's what happened to Enma), a fight (Byakuran is shit…wonder how they'll be friends) and a test (so yeah, Kawahira is a creature, too). And yes, Tsuna's weapon is a gun, a twin gun to be exact and flames are energy in this fic. I will explain them in details some other time.


	4. Chapter 4

**13\. Riceball**

"Okaa-san, please teach me how to cook!"

Nana didn't know how to respond when her seven-year-old child suddenly announced that he wanted to learn how to cook. She supposed that her son did seem a little interested when she was cooking but she assumed that it was simply a pace. Well, it seemed fine all things considered.

"Okay, I'll teach you," she smiled lightly, confused at the sudden situation but nonetheless happy for her son. After meeting Reborn and finding out her son's unusual power to see supernatural beings, she was glad for a normal change like teaching him how to cook. Still, she was interested about the reason why. "But why do you want to learn how to cook, Tsu-kun?"

Oddly, the small brunet deflated a little and his eyes flashed in worry, "Well, you know about Enma-kun, Okaa-san?"

A thoughtful look made its way to the smiling woman and it took some time for her to realize who the other was talking about. "Your friend in your class? Did something happened to Enma-kun?" she frowned in concern and remembered the red-haired boy, who looked unusually pale and thin for his age. If she remembered correctly, this Enma was Tsuna's only _normal_ friend but he was too sickly. It worried her greatly.

"No, no! Nothing bad really happened," his little boy assured right away and scratched his head in embarrassment. "I just think that he looked really thin! And pale! He said that he was fine when I asked him but well, you told me how being a little pale and thin is bad for my health and well…"

"I guess that I'm just worried, Okaa-san. Enma-kun's the first friend that I have in my school and I want to help him! Then, I thought that I should try to make him eat more so that he'll stop being thin and pale. You always told me how food can be a good medicine and since the _amulet_ didn't work, I decided that food might work…"

Watching how her son talked about his obvious concern for his friend was heartwarming for Nana. She supposed that she felt relieved. Her son finally started bonding with someone other than her. The supernatural creatures that her son befriended still counted but they were respectful of time management that they didn't visit much.

As for Reborn, he didn't count since she still couldn't appreciate the devil for kidnapping her son last week but she respected the tall creature when he protected her son from other creatures, who were more malicious towards Tsuna.

Shaking her head to avoid any more topic about mystical beings, she turned her attention to the expecting eyes of her son. She held back a chuckle at the cute sight and smiled softy instead, "Well, you can just ask me to cook for Enma-kun, Tsu-kun. I don't mind."

" _No!_ " the little rascal pouted determinedly and his honey-brown hues slightly turned orange. He shook his head frantically and stared at his mother in conviction. "I thought about it and I want to do it myself, Okaa-san! I really want to do this myself!"

'Oh my...,' the brown-haired woman blinked in astonishment, feeling a strange pride and sadness at her unwavering son. She didn't know how Reborn had done it but the devil was changing her son into a confident one. 'What did Reborn-san do to Tsu-kun? It's only a _week_ but there's already some progress.'

She had seen how her son had started reacting to his bullies, which caused to feel a tiny guilt. She had done all that she could to help with his bullies but she felt that it was not enough whenever her son arrived at home with some injuries. She felt relieved and confused when the injuries decreased but now, she realized what caused it.

A slight dark emotion crept into her heart. There would always be thankfulness to Reborn for making her son more assured of himself but nothing stopped the smallest hint of _envy_ for not being the one to do it. She was the mother here and it was supposed to be her job.

"Okaa-san?"

Blinking to stop her negative feelings, her eyes found themselves facing a pair of brown orbs alike to hers with more innocent and naivety. She felt her mouth curved up and she settled her anxious heart. There was nothing she could do with the past but she could help her son now. That was all that mattered.

She smiled fondly, "How about we start with riceball, Tsu-kun?"

Producing a sunny smile that could practically melt anyone, the small boy nodded excitedly and jumped happily. He looked so free that Nana could imagine white wings at her son's back. She giggled, already forgetting all her insecurities and problems.

' _Tsu-kun's so precious and cute.'_

The mother and her son went to the kitchen and started cooking. She felt relieved that there was enough rice that they could practice with.

"You're a natural at cooking, Tsu-kun," she praised after some time of practicing and looked at the riceballs that her son had made proudly. It seemed like the boy had inherited something else from her mother other than appearance and kindness.

Tsuna blushed brightly and scratched his head modestly, "I don't know. It's just some riceballs and I'm clumsier and slower than Okaa-san…"

She shook her head in disagreement and patted her son's head. "That's because I have experience, Tsu-kun," she explained reassuringly, her eyes filled with unmistaken pride. "You're doing well for a beginner."

There was still some lingering doubt, mostly due to the previous mockery he had experience from others but the boy nodded in accomplishment.

"Now, what about we try making riceballs for Enma-kun in mind?" Nana suggested and added when she noticed the slight worried glance on the riceballs they had made. "Don't worry about these riceballs. We can eat them later or even give them to Reborn and the others if you want. They won't be wasted."

The seven-year-old brunet bit his lip nervously and said, "Could I make the riceballs myself tomorrow? Making them now might not be a good idea and I want to make them myself. But can you help me on thinking of what to add in the riceballs?"

"Of course, that's fine," the older brunette felt like giggling at how her son looked like a girl wanting to impress her boyfriend with her cooking. "As for the fillings, what do you think Enma-kun likes to eat?"

Tsuna frowned, thinking hard of the question. "Now, that I think about it, I haven't seen Enma-kun eat anything," the browned-haired woman slightly felt nervous at that statement, her mind thinking of a mythical creature that didn't eat human foods before she shook her head at the ridiculous idea. Enma couldn't possibly be another creature. "He does like drinking tomato juice."

Nana wondered how tomatoes would work with rice.

"Well, it could work."

…

"Enma-kun!" the small brunet tried to call the older boy as soon as their teacher announced that it was lunchtime. He watched with slight hesitation as the red-haired boy waited for him to say what he wanted. He felt nervous but he was determined to finish this. He closed his eyes tightly for confidence and pushed the red lunchbox to the other. "Here!"

"Eh?" Enma blinked in confusion but took the lunchbox uncertainly. "What's this for, Tsuna-kun?"

The said boy turned red from head to toe and he looked anywhere but the other boy. "I thought that you're too thin and pale so I wanted to help," he muttered shyly. "A-and I decided to cook for you to make you healthier!"

"I could only make riceballs for now but I'll try my best to cook for you every day until you're healthy!"

The red-haired boy flushed brightly, his blush becoming as red as his hair and he looked away from the cute brunet. There was a few moment of silence before he started to eat the riceballs. He mumbled in embarrassment, "You didn't need to do that. I am healthy, already."

Smiling fondly, Tsuna waited for the taller boy to look at him. When he did, the brunet could only say, "I wanted to."

Enma blushed even harder if possible.

…

However, unnoticed by the brunet, the vampire-pretending-to-be-a-human cringed for having to eat human food. The taste of tomatoes made it slightly better but he still felt like vomiting. There was a reason why vampires drink blood.

 **14\. Interest**

'I wonder how long these humans will be staying,' Byakuran wondered in boredom and his fingers twitched lightly. Despite his smiling face, he felt rather annoyed by the situation. 'Why did Aria have to be such a human-lover? They're just simple idiots, who are better off being dead than alive. Speaking of which, can I kill them?'

"Sorry for the inconvenience, Aria-chan," the brown-haired woman bowed respectively and gestured her small son to do the same. "I forgot to bring my umbrella since I didn't think that it would rain."

Aria waved her hands in the air to portray that she didn't mind. "It's fine. I actually find something interesting because of this," she said mysteriously, gaining confused looks from the two humans and an interested one from the other creature.

The said creature raised an eyebrow and subtly followed the older creature's glance. It led him to the small brunet, who tried to hide himself to his mother. Observing the other more, he realized what fascinated the _korrigan_. The boy carried what seemed to be a tasty smell and power that all creatures thirsted.

'Are you finally going to embrace your true self and kidnap the small human?' the necromancer asked mentally in glee. 'If so, count me in!'

Glaring at the corner of her eyes, the beautiful woman coughed to calm herself as she answered, 'Don't anger me, Byakuran. I'll have you know that I can easily throw you back to your house and let you suffer with your training.'

It immediately silenced the white-haired boy.

"Well, anyway, I want you to meet my nephew," the dark-haired woman gave said _nephew_ a warning glance for a split second and smiled kindly to the two humans although the boy, the two creatures noticed, grew wary at them as if knowing that they're not normal. "His name is Byakuran. He's staying with me for now."

"Ara," the female human briefly looked excited when her glance turned to the young necromancer and patted her son's shoulder a little. She spoke with a quiet voice, which normal humans couldn't hear. "How about you try being friends with him, Tsu-kun?"

Unnoticed by his mother, the boy turned pale as white that the two creatures could almost smell the fear coming off the other. "Wait, Okaa-san-," he tried to stop his mother but the woman already turned her attention to two creatures.

"This is my son, Tsunayoshi. I hope Byakuran-kun and Tsu-kun would get along well."

Wearing a smile that hid its malice, Byakuran glanced at the terrified boy with an amused face and thought wickedly, 'Tsu-kun, huh? Well, this will be interesting.'

"I think that we'll get along well, _Tsu-kun_."

…

'RUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUN-' his mind practically shouted in panic but Tsuna couldn't move his feet. He had a bad feeling since they met Aria, which confused him for he liked the pretty lady but now, he realized what the bad feeling was all about. Far too late to do anything, his scared eyes glance shyly at the white-haired boy.

It was the same boy, who he passed by before and there was still the same white color surrounding the other. Actually, the smaller thought that the color was much darker and larger than before and frankly, the mere fact that this boy's emptiness just increased scared him than the strong presence he felt from Byakuran.

"A-are y-you g-going t-to _e-eat_ m-me?" he couldn't stop himself from asking aloud in terror and he immediately hid behind his confused mother, who tried to push him forward. His mother meant well but sometimes, she was just oblivious. Aria-san even glanced at the white-haired boy in warning and flinched at his question.

"Tsu-kun, don't joke-"

"Maybe, I will," Byakuran smiled, showing all of his white teeth and leaned forward. He would have gotten past the brown-haired boy's personal space if it wasn't for Aria interrupting him with a harsh glare.

The dark-haired woman pulled her nephew away and looked apologetically at the light-haired pair, "I'm sorry, Nana-chan, Tsuna-kun. Byakuran likes to tease people too much."

"No, Tsu-kun's at fault as well," Nana shook her head and glanced at her child in confusion. "He's shy towards strangers but he shouldn't have asked that. Tsu-kun?"

Tsuna looked down in shame for disappointing his mother but he still felt very much afraid of the other. He closed his eyes and breathed in and out to calm himself. "I-I'm s-sorry, Aria-san," he bowed in apology and stared down the two, who unnerved him, with eyes silently questioning if they would eat him. "…B-Byakuran-san."

"That's fine, Tsuna-kun," Aria-san smiled reassuringly in return and shook her head, answering the silent question. "Some people had asked the same question to Byakuran, too. He's just that good at scaring and teasing people."

Byakuran held an amused smirk and looked at him with an unreadable glance. It took the brunet a surprise because there was a slight change in the other's color. The white color had a tiny hint of violet and he wondered what that color meant.

He swallowed the remaining fear inside of him and asked the other boy, only stuttering once, "I-is there something with my face?"

The color around the white-haired boy intensified and he finally had a name for it. The white with hinted violet was interest or fascination. It was something he saw once with Reborn but that time, the color violet was larger.

"Nothing," the white-haired answered with the same smirk and grabbed his hand suddenly, surprising all the other people in the house. "I'll be borrowing you for now! Come on!"

"HIEEE?!"

…

Aria chuckled at the sight of the future exorcist and the future _Necromancer King_ playing date. She couldn't see how the two would have acted in their youth but it was nice to see that they got along well. Her watchful eyes looked at the white-haired boy fondly.

'Byakuran seems to have found something interest about life,' she thought happily. 'That's good. He was a little too empty that I was scared of his future. Still, I was worried there. I thought that Byakuran would really eat Tsuna-kun…'

 **15\. Babysitting**

After calming down the small _acheri_ with difficulty, Tsuna asked why the other was even here when it looked like she was too young. She also didn't seem like a new spirit from a dead human so the exorcist thought that she was a ward from a powerful spirit or something like that.

"I-pin was with Master," the female spirit explained, her eyes glowing in delight at the mention of her master. "Master saved me from being destroyed by mean humans and he started to train me for my protection. We were supposed to go to one of Master's friends but I got separated from Master because of another attack. Humans are really so cruel! They injured Master!"

The young brunet could feel the sincerity of the other but it felt rather awkward because he was a human himself and he had been ordered to exorcise the other. He wondered why the spirit had not turned wary to him.

"I wandered around in search of Master but I had no luck. I was getting tired so I settled here for a while. I never realized that my presence would cause trouble. I'm sorry!"

"It's fine," the human sighed slightly but smiled at the small spirit. She was not at fault with this and if the one she called Master was a powerful spirit, it would bring trouble messing with her. "I think I know someone who could help you. Do you think you can trust me with this?"

I-pin looked confused and leaned down, sniffing him for a moment, "Why wouldn't I trust another spirit? Especially one who smelled really nice?"

"…what?" Tsuna gaped at her and opened her mouth to speak. He quickly closed it when no words came out. He tried to form the right words to correct the misunderstanding but he could only say tactlessly, "You do know that I'm a human, right? An exorcist, too…"

Staring at him with wide eyes, the spirt suddenly screamed in horror and backed away in fright. "H-how?" she muttered fearfully. "Your scent is filled with many creatures! I can't even smell one human from you!"

"Way to state the obvious that I'm only friends with creatures…"

The newbie exorcist sulked. It was going to take a while for them to get on. At least, the acheri realized that he was not an enemy.

…

Kawahira raised an eyebrow at the spirit hiding behind his student's legs. He wondered if he should really surprise. His students was a magnet for creatures. Still, he had to ask, "So what's her story? And I really should remind you, Sawada-kun, that this place is for training, not babysitting."

The said student looked ashamed at his actions. He supposed that it was enough. He took pleasure in seeing many creatures, who the young Sawada attracted. The only problem laid on the fact that it was forbidden for creatures other than familiars to be in his place.

"Sorry, Kawahira-san," the small brunet bowed slightly and scratched his head in embarrassment. "I know that. I just can't help it. I don't have any place to go to. My mother might freak if she found out that I'm keeping some creatures that are not my familiar."

He looked around in confusion and asked in wonder, "Speaking of which, are they all gone?"

"You mean, the other creatures that you dragged here?" the white-haired man fixed his eyeglasses and smiled slightly. "They already left and they also wanted to thank you for helping them."

"I see. That's great," Sawada smiled happily before frowning when he glanced at the spirit behind his legs. "Oh, right. Kawahira-san, this is I-pin-chan. She's an acheri, who's looking for her master."

He blinked at that and felt his interest widened. It was not every day that one could meet a ward spirit, especially from _that_ _creature_. "Well, that's troubling, Sawada-kun," he said nonchalantly, making the female spirit retreat from her hiding place. "Masters are hard to find because they hide their presence and of course, I-pin-chan can't really stay here for long unless she's a familiar."

"But I-pin-chan still doesn't know how to fight well," the young exorcist retorted worriedly. "And she needs guidance since she's just a young spirit."

Hiding a potential plan, the older man suggested with a smirk, "Well, you could always register her as your other familiar. That way, she can stay here and can go with you in your mission. It'll be easier to find a master, too."

"Eh? But-"

"I'm fine with it," I-pin nodded stubbornly, gripping on the human's hand for comfort. "Tsuna-nii is nice and warm. I don't mind it."

"Well, I do."

'Oh,' Kawahira watched in amusement and interest as the dark Ankou appeared, surprising the human and small spirit. He slyly grinned at the sight before him. 'It seems like someone's being possessive. That's the first time that I saw Bermuda look like this.'

…

"Exorcist," Bermuda muttered menacingly and glared at the two, making the brunet immediately pulled his hand away from the spirit. His angry orbs watched narrowly as _his_ exorcist glanced back at him with a tiny fear before _his_ human hesitantly walked towards him.

Having Tsunayoshi by his side, the death spirit relaxed slightly but his black eyes told the other spirits one thing, _'Mine.'_

Checkerface chuckled. "Well, it seems like that's a no," he said with a hint of teasing to the Ankou. He patted the small spirit's head and put his hands on the air when she hissed hostilely. "There is always the option of I-pin-chan being a helper."

"Like how Reborn helps with the Vongola Clan?"

It was not the right thing for the exorcist to say since Bermuda immediately increased his dreadful presence. The human had to hold the other so that he would calm down.

"Yup, like that," the white-haired man replied, unaffected by the presence unlike the Tsunayoshi and the weak spirit. "But in I-pin-chan's case, she would just deliver stuffs. Don't worry! It's safe."

The brunet turned to the small spirit without taking his hand off the familiar in case Bermuda lost control again. He asked sincerely, "Are you okay with this, I-pin-chan?"

The acheri looked reluctant but one stare at the taller spirit made her lose confidence. She nodded with a tight smile.

As if sensing the desire to comfort the child spirit, Bermuda held his human possessively in one arm.

 **16\. False Identity**

Enma took one glance at the white-haired and concluded that he was also a creature, who was pretending to be a human. He wondered if they could be friends but the idea was quickly dismissed when the guy promptly tried to drag his only friend.

He interrupted the attempt by grabbing Tsuna's other hand and he glared at the other creature. "What are you doing?" he asked, trying to avoid growling in front of his human friend. "I was talking to Tsuna-kun."

"Well, I was about to hang out with Tsu-kun," Byakuran smirked with hidden malice as he tugged the hand he was holding. "… _fake human-san_."

Flashing his red eyes in anger, the red-haired boy glared, "I don't want to hear that from a _pretender_ like you."

Tsuna glanced at his two _human_ friends in confusion. He had thought that they would get along well but the red and green color around them proved that they didn't. He felt oddly guilty about it. He was definitely missing something.

* * *

Black-chan: Ahem. So this chapter is all about bonding and it's long!

For #13, Nana and Tsuna are really fooled by Enma here about being a human but poor Enma, whenever Tsuna tried to help him, it seemed to be worse for him. Apparently, I'm writing vampires to be hateful of human foods except for tomatoes. And also, Tsuna just indirectly asked to marry Enma! I mean, in Japan, I think that there's this custom or saying about how cooking miso soup (I think?) everyday means marrying or something. Also, Reborn did teach Tsuna some stuffs but it's not his chapter so we're not going in details.

#14, can I just say that I love writing child!Byakuran more than the adult one? So a child!Byakuran is still a shit but a cute one nonetheless but you have to wonder why he acted like how he did in last chapter. And Aria's a korrigan because korrigan are creatures who can predict the future plus seers and oracles seem like an obvious choice.

#15, here's what happened to I-pin if anyone's curious. Also, apparently, Bermuda hates sharing his status as Tsuna's familiar even to a child like I-pin. Fortunately, Kawahira likes hiring children for delivery services…wait, is this child labor?

#16, apparently, Enma and Byakuran met in Tsuna's childhood…it does not end up well. So Byakuran x Tsuna x Enma anyone? The tension is really high here and poor Tsuna, he's really confused… Still, the initial plan was supposed to be a fight between Byakuran and Xanxus or Enma and Fon but then, I thought that Byakuran and Enma could work, too. (Now, I'm gonna have to rethink about who Xanxus and Fon would fight with…)


End file.
